


Stay

by toquoteaturtle



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Post-Crisis On Earth-X Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toquoteaturtle/pseuds/toquoteaturtle
Summary: Everyone has a hard time getting back to normal after the events of Earth-X but Alex Danvers seems to have the hardest time picking up the pieces of her life after. Enter Sara Lance. Will Sara be able to help Alex put her life back together? Is Sara the glue Alex needs to put the pieces back? Are they ready for the commitment?





	1. Say

**Author's Note:**

> Just can’t seem to get these two out of my head. They just seem like they’re more than a one night stand after watching their relationship develop on Crisis on Earth-X.

_Walking like a one man army_  
Fighting with the shadows in your head  
Living out the same old moment  
Knowing you'd be better off instead,  
If you could only  
Say what you need to say

* * *

 

“Dammit!” Alex Danvers slammed her way into the training room, hitting a trainee with the door in the process.

“Sorry, Sorry!” Kara bustled in after her sister. She leant a hand to the trainee who was laying flat on his back after having the wind knocked out of him.

“She didn’t mean to. She’ll apologize. Hold on.” Kara quickened after Alex who made her way over to an empty punching bag.

“Alex. Hey Alex! What the hell! You need to go apologize to that kid.”

“Later.” Alex started to pummel the bag without gloves.

“What’re you doing!?! You’re gonna rip the skin of your hands off. We won. Shouldn’t we be celebrating?”

“I’m not in the mood.”

Alex focused on the invisible square on the punching bag.

 _Jab. Jab. Hook. Jab. Jab. Hook_.

“I don’t understand, why you are so upset.”

“Because I screwed up and you almost got hurt again!” Alex growled. Her body froze, right fist connected to bag mid jab.

“But I’m okay Alex. Look at me,” she moved to stand in the older Danvers’ field of vision, “ it wasn’t your fault. I’m the one who cornered those robbers to the docks by the lake. I knocked over that barrel of fish with my heat vision, I’m the reason you slipped. If anyone was at fault here it was me. I rushed into this fight without consulting you.”

Alex went back to her punching.

“I shouldn’t have slipped. It distracted you. I’m trained to fight in all kinds of conditions.”

“But you’re not perfect Alex! You’ve been beating yourself up over every little thing since- since earth x.” Kara stumbled over the memories that came flooding in. “You’ve been on edge and tense ever since. You screamed at a tablet last week because it froze on you and you’ve been putting in more hours here training then ever. Everyone’s worried.”

When Alex continued to punch Kara continued.

“We both went through and saw things no one should ever have to with earth x. I still have nightmares but I’ve been talking to people about it and it’s getting better. You can’t keep yourself all locked up like this. The weight of the world isn’t on your shoulders Alex. It’s okay to not be okay.”

_Jab. Jab. Hook. Uppercut._

“I’ve said what I wanted to say and I’ll leave now. If you need someone to talk to I’m always here for you, Alex,” Kara turned to leave, “oh, and don’t forget to apologize to the kid.”

_Jab. Jab. Hook. Uppercut._

————————————————

Kara just didn’t understand. She didn’t see what Alex had seen. She hadn’t actually been to earth-x. She didn’t see the people in those camps. The pink triangles pinned to their chests. Sentenced to death for loving the wrong person. What she had been through was traumatic in a different sense.

Alex stood at her sink letting the cold water sting her hands, watching the blood trickle down the drain. Kara was right. She should’ve at least put tape on her knuckles. There were holes in her hand and she was pretty sure she had broken a knuckle on her left.

After Kara had left she had continued to punch out her frustrations. Pausing only briefly to apologize to the terrified trainee she had apparently knocked over.

She continued to punch and eventually kick the bag for two more hours. Kara didn’t understand, but the bag did. It was only when she noticed that she had hit a red square into the white bag that she stopped. Her hands literally couldn’t take it anymore.

Kara didn’t know what it was like to take care of a younger sister. To constantly worry about her. Kara may be made of steel but she’s not invincible and Alex constantly worries about the day it will finally catch up with her.

Alex looked out the window above her sink. The city lights lit up the night before her, the sun had set long ago and Alex still hadn’t had dinner. She contemplated whether there was enough leftover pizza to eat when the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up.

She grabbed her gun from next to the sink, whipped around, and gasped. Standing at the other end of her gun was none other than Sara Lance, a portal glowing behind her.

“That’s one hell of a welcome. Good to see you too Danvers.” Sara smirked, the sight of the gun pointed at her head didn’t seem to phase her one bit.

“You did not just open a time portal to my kitchen.” Alex put her weapon back down on the counter.

“Well, it was supposed to land me outside your apartment door so I could knock like a normal person, but it looks like someone miscalculated, again.”

Alex heard a faint Sorry from beyond the portal before it closed.

“What’re you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in Ancient Greece or something?” Alex was stunned, this was the last thing she expected to happen tonight.

“Nope. Just cleaned up a level 8 anachronism in 1920 Ireland, didn’t think we would pull it off for a while but we did in the end. Fought our way out like we always do.

“Can I come in? I mean, I’m already in. But you know, manners and all.”

“Oh. Um, yeah. Of course.” Alex gestured to the small apartment.

“You’re bleeding.” Sara stated matter of factly and stepped forward to take Alex’s hands in her own.

“Oh! It’s nothing. I’m fine. They’re fine. Nothing.” Alex’s face turned red as she pulled her hands back.

“Hey, it’s okay. Let me see.” Sara held her hand out to Alex and waited. Alex hesitated but one look in Sara’s eyes and she relented and carefully put her hands on top of Sara’s.

“You know how I know someone’s not okay?” Sara asked as she examined Alex’s hand carefully, “when they say they’re fine.”

Alex bit her lip and flinched when Sara brushed over the severely swollen knuckle with her thumb.

“I think it’s just badly jammed. I can pull it out but let’s get some bandaids and ice on your hands first. Do you have any wine?” Sara arched an eyebrow with the question.

Alex couldn’t keep her eyes off of their hands. Sara’s were like she remembered. Rough but gentle as they traced their way over her bruised skin.

“Alex?”

Alex startled out of her stupor. Sara was looking at her with her magical lopsided grin. It reminded Alex of that night.

“Oh um... yeah.”

“Perfect. You get the wine and ice and I’ll grab some bandaids, which I’m assuming are in the bathroom?”

Alex nodded and pointed to the bathroom, her eyes lingering on Sara’s ass as she exited the kitchen.

“Dammit, Alex.” She hissed to herself. She couldn’t do this again. She couldn’t fall for this woman. It was a one night stand. She just broke up with Maggie, how could she move on so soon. “And she’s a freaking time traveling assassin!”

“Ex-assassin actually.” Sara claimed suddenly causing Alex to fumble with the wine glasses and almost drop them.

“What is it with you and sneaking up behind me?”

Sara shrugged, “it’s an ex-assassin thing.”

Alex found herself being led to the living room where Sara made herself at home on one end of the couch and grabbed the wine and glasses from Alex to start pouring.

“Kara told you to come, didn’t she?” She stood firm next to the coffee table.

“Yes-“

“It’s official, I’m gonna kill her.”

“And, no.”

Alex looked at Sara puzzled. Sara pulled out a couple of bandaids she had found and Neosporin and gestured for the brunette to sit.  
Intrigued, she sat down across from Sara and let her tend to her hands.

“Your sister called me earlier this evening, worried. Didn’t know what else to do. Said you’d blocked yourself off from everyone since... since the wedding. She decided I would be the Hail Mary. I was there with you the entire time, we seem to have... a connection. We both figured it was worth a shot. She gave me your number but after rewriting and rewriting text after text I decided that this was something better done in person. So here I am.

Her eyes never lifted from Alex’s hands. They were strong and awkward, like she remembered them, if a little more raw now.

“Truth is though that I think I might need this talk just as much as you do.”

“From all of the stories I’ve heard about you, you seem more like the brooding type, not so much into feelings.”

Sara put the last bandaid on Alex’s hand and tossed the box onto the coffee table before passing a glass of red wine to Alex.

“Oh, I am. But this was different. My father’s doppelgänger stood in front of me and said he had my doppelgänger killed for being bisexual. It’s not something you can just brood over.

“I need to unjam your knuckle. It’ll hurt and make a loud noise but it’ll heal much quicker after.”

“Not my first jammed knuckle. I thought it might be broken at first but I think your assessment is correct.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence Danvers.”

“Actually it’s Dr. Danvers M.D. to you.”

“You’re just full of surprises.” Sara yanked on Alex’s finger and was rewarded with a loud pop. Alex prepared herself and didn’t flinch this time, but closed her eyes for a second as the pain dissipated and then relaxed.

She sat with both knees to her chest and a towel filled with ice on the back of her left hand while Sara lounged out a bit with one leg stretched out so it brushed against the side of Alex’s and the other lazily scrunched.

“I keep seeing those pink triangles,” Alex murmured, “I dream of those people’s faces in the concentration camp. They beg me to save them, but I can never do it. I’ll look down and I won’t have legs or I’ll be neck deep in a sink hole or something. They haunt me.”

“Me too.”

“I was so focused on saving Kara at the time...”

“Snart- Sorry, Leo keeps in contact with Ray over there. Says the Rebellion is finally winning. The Nazis are falling. It’ll be over soon.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I can’t even imagine how long some of those people were locked up. How do you bounce back from something like that?”

“You don’t. Scars like that get carried forever. You carry on, if not for yourself then for your family or friends or whatever. You just keep pushing through and hope that one day the sharp pain will turn into a dull ache but it’ll never completely fade. Which can be a good thing, reminds you not to make the same mistakes again.”

“You sounds like an expert in the subject.”

“I’ve dealt with my fair share of tragedies.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, just watching each other with soft eyes, sipping wine.

“Are you hungry?” Alex asked as her stomach rumbled. “We can order some food.”

“Starving what’s good in National City?”

“How about Chinese?”

“Perfect.”

They sat up most of the night talking and getting tipsy on wine. Swapping adventures and explaining their pasts. Alex laughed more that night than she had in weeks. Sara felt a warmth inside her that she hadn’t felt since she was little. Everything was perfect in the little bubble they had created

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Say by John Mayer


	2. Everything Has Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up the following morning.

  

And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
But I'll take 'em down, take 'em down and open up the door for you

And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind  
Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like

I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now

 

* * *

Bright. The first thing Alex noticed when she woke the next morning was an intense sun shining on her face, threatening to blind her should she open her eyes. Next was the unusual smell. She took a deep breath in; it smelled like a forest, like pine trees and campfires, in the brief moment she thought she would never smell anything better in the world. Finally, she felt a slight pressure on her back running up and down her spine slowly. That’s when it hit her. She was laying on top of Sara. They were still on the couch. They had fallen asleep cuddling.

 

The events of the night before flashed through her mind as the drowsiness dissipated. They had talked until the wee hours of the morning covering almost every topic from earth-x to their pasts to silly stories they had of their sisters. They drank enough wine to make them tipsy but not enough to be drunk. She faintly remembers asking Sara to cuddle to which Sara gave a mischievous grin and opened her arms. _Why did I ask her to cuddle?_ Looking back it seemed really dumb but the wine apparently thought cuddling was a good idea. She was extremely comfortable right now, though. Sara smelled amazing- _it was a freaking one night stand Alex, don’t go getting attached. You’ll just have your heart broken again._

 

“Morning,” Alex mumbled into Sara’s shirt. She slowly opened her eyes to a squint.

 

“Good morning.” Alex could hear the smile in Sara’s voice.

 

“Sorry I fell asleep on you. I hope you haven’t been up too long.”

 

Alex thought about getting up but Sara’s fingers on her back felt amazing.

 

“No need to apologize. I was just doing some thinking.” Sara continued tracing Alex’s spine.

 

“Hmmmmm, what about?” Alex sighed.

 

“My instincts.”

 

That caught Alex’s attention. She lifted her head to look at Sara’s face, “What are they telling you?”

 

Sara paused for a while before breathing, “Stay.”

 

Alex let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

 

“I’m guessing by that reaction we’re on the same page.”

 

“You should always follow your instincts,” Alex quoted back to her with a grin, “I didn’t know I wanted you to stay until you said it. I keep telling myself that it was just a one night stand, that it was the scotch. But this doesn’t feel like a one night stand. This feels right.” She intertwined her bandaged fingers with Sara’s free hand.

 

“I wasn’t looking for a relationship. In fact, it was the last thing on my mind. But then you stumbled your way onto my mind with your crazy hand gestures and I can’t seem to get you off it.”

 

“I don’t gesture that much.”

 

“You really do. I like it though, it adds to your awkward charm. I will have to say though that I was a bit shocked at the wedding. Agent Danvers was so badass and could match me drink for drink which is a huge feat. Then I woke up beside awkward Alex Danvers the next morning. ”

 

“Oh god. I know. I can’t believe I fell out of bed.”

 

“To make it stranger usually I am the one who leaves before my partner wakes up. Being left was a very different experience.”

 

“Well, I promise not to do it again.”

 

“As do I.

 

“I like that I was able to see the switch in you though. Both of them are who you are, and I don’t think many people get to see that. But I did.”

 

“Well, I can promise there will be much more of my awkward self in the future.”

 

They laid in comfortable silence for a while longer until Alex finally got up.

 

“It’s almost 9 o’clock. I should shower. I don’t think I showered after working out yesterday,” She reached down to smell her shirt, “Crap. I smell awful and you had to deal with it all night. I probably look like a mess.”

 

“A hot mess.” Sara checked Alex out without a hint of shame.

 

Alex rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss Sara where she still lay on the couch. It was easy like they’d been doing it their entire lives.

 

She pulled away earlier than either would have liked and started to walk away.

 

“I’m gonna take a shower.” She threw the words suggestively over her shoulder. Sara thought her smile couldn’t get any bigger.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Alex for sure thought Sara was going to join her for the shower. As she threw on a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt she came up with a billion reasons why the blonde didn’t come, ranging from getting called back on the wave rider to wanting to take things slow. What she didn’t expect was the real reason Sara didn’t join her.

 

Alex walked out to the living room, head down twisting her hair in her towel to dry. “Not gonna lie, I’m a little disappointed you didn’t join me.”

 

When she flipped her head towel up and stood up straight she saw Sara sitting on the arm of the couch eyes looking up at the ceiling like she didn’t hear what Alex had said.

 

"Dammit," Alex muttered wide-eyed when she realized why Sara was ignoring her. There on the other end of the couch sat Kara looking like she wasn't sure whether to be surprised or weary of the situation in front of her.

 

Time seemed to freeze in the room. The tension palpable.

 

“Well, I’ll be in the other room if you need me, pretending like I can't hear you.” Sara stood abruptly and hastened to Alex’s bedroom.

 

Kara sat there, eyebrows raised, waiting for an explanation.

 

“You’re the one who asked her to check up on me.” Alex shot at her.

 

“I was worried. She was a Hail Mary. She was just supposed to text you. The last thing I expected when I came to check on you was for her to answer the door.”

 

“I know, I know. Thank you actually. You did the right thing.” Alex moved to join Kara on the couch.

 

“You’re welcome. I have like a billion questions though. Are you feeling better? Did you have another one night stand? Does that make it a two night stand? Are you guys friends with benefits? Or are you gonna actually date? What’d you guys talk about last night-“

 

“Jeezus, Kara shut up,” Alex giggled, “I’m feeling way better, we talked about everything. Talking about earth-x really helped, so thank you again for that. No, we did not have sex last night, just a little cuddling. I don’t know what we are, all I know is I really like her and could possibly love her and I think she might feel the same way.” Alex felt a blush rising up her neck at the last part.

 

“This might go down as the best Hail Mary in history. I’m so happy for you. I totally nailed this. And now you’ll have a date for tonight-“

 

“Wait, what? What’s tonight?”

 

“Trish’s party... the one you said you would go to...”

 

Alex face-palmed, “that’s right. Dammit.”

 

Alex made a quick mental note to use more curse words other than dammit in the future.

 

“Yeah, you better be there. She’ll definitely notice if you’re not. Besides, it gives you a chance to test the waters a bit with Sara, introduce her to your friends.”

 

“Oh god, what if they don’t like her? What if she doesn’t like them? What if they think I’m moving on too fast-“

 

“They’re your friends Alex. They just want you to be happy. Keep calm, I’m sure it’ll be fine. Plus, you won’t have to worry about Maggie, I heard through the grapevine that she’s working some major case and won’t make it.”

 

“Wait, what if Sara isn’t planning on staying tonight? We haven’t even talked about that yet.”

 

“She is. I asked her how long she was staying while you were in the shower. She said a while.”

 

“God, you’re nosey.” Alex’s shoulders relaxed a bit. Knowing Sara would be there and Maggie wouldn’t did help to take away a bit of the tension she was feeling towards the party.

 

Kara rolled her eyes but chose not to fire back a snide remark, “I’ll make sure to get there early to give everyone a heads up about Sara. Everything will work out. Have a little faith, Alex.”

 

With that, she stood up and hugged Alex.

 

“Thank you again, Kara.”

 

“Just doing my sisterly duties, it wouldn’t be right if I wasn’t constantly all up in your business.”

 

Alex rolled her eyes and let her sister out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal is to add a new chapter every day, we'll see how it goes. If it seems like this chapter ends abruptly, it does. I have the next part already written and it would've been really long if I had it in this chapter too. I'm trying to keep all the chapters at about the same length.
> 
> Song: Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran


	3. If I Told You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Sara ask each other some important questions and they prepare for the party. Alex has some fear of abandonment after her recent break-up with Maggie.

 

 

_What if I told you sometimes I lose my faith?_  
_I wonder why someone like you would even talk to me_  
_What if I told you there's no fixing me_  
_Cause everybody's already tried_

 

_Would you stay? Would you leave?_  
_I could wait, it'll all come out eventually_

 

* * *

 

“How’d it go?” Sara looked up from a book she had grabbed off of Alex’s nightstand.

  
Alex fell face down on her bed and didn’t move.

  
“That well huh?”

  
Alex mumbled something incoherent into the mattress.

  
“I agree, your ass really does look great in those jeans.” Sara gave her signature grin when Alex looked up to glare at her.

  
Alex rolled over onto her back so she could speak.

  
“How long are you planning on staying?”

  
“I can leave now if you want?” Sara made to stand up.

  
“No,” Alex put a hand on Sara’s thigh to keep her in place, “that’s not what I meant. I want you to stay, but I also don’t want to wake up one morning and find that you have suddenly vanished.

You said you wouldn’t do that. I just want to know how long I have you here until you get whisked away to another earth and time.”

  
An untrained ear wouldn’t have heard it, but Sara heard the very slight tremor in Alex’s voice.

  
“One, I will never vanish on you,” Sara leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Alex’s forehead, “If I do ever have to leave in the middle of the night, I will wake you and say goodbye. I promise, you never have to worry about that. Two, I left the ship on strict orders that they are to call me if anything above a level 4 pops up and then I will make an informed decision as captain whether they need me to complete the mission or not. Gideon cannot disobey a direct order from the captain so I don’t have to worry about Mick or Jax talking anyone in to not telling me. We have at least a couple of days I think. Since we just dealt with a level 8 I don't think anything too high will pop up for a bit."

  
The fist that had been slowly tightening its grip on Alex’s chest released.

  
She smiled, “I don’t suppose you packed anything to wear to a party.”

  
“Nope. Why are we going to one?”

  
“My friend Trish is having a party tonight that I said I would be at. I was wondering if you would go with me?”

  
“As your date?”

  
“Yes?” Alex squeaked.

  
“We’ll need to go shopping, but yes I will be your date tonight.”

  
“Thank god.”

  
Alex sat up in bed to straddle Sara who gave a crooked grin before leaning in and kissing her. It was soft at first, loving. Their lips melted gently together until Sara ran her tongue on Alex’s bottom lip, asking. Alex let her in with a sigh, their tongues battled for dominance that Sara eventually won. Their mouths moved in a rhythm that came naturally to them. Sara’s hands rested on Alex’s hips, tugging her close. Alex’s hands were tangled in Sara’s hair, she pulled lightly and smiled at the moan she was rewarded with. Sara’s mouth surged forward causing Alex to let out a low moan that Sara gladly swallowed before she pulled away.

  
“What?” Alex mumbled against Sara’s lips, slightly out of breath.

  
“If we don’t stop now, we’re not going to get anything done before the party.”

  
“Let’s not go then.” Alex leaned in and began kissing Sara again.

  
Sara lost her focus to the sensation of Alex’s mouth on hers for a moment before pulling back again.

  
“Nice try, but we’re going no matter how much I want to stay here in bed with you for the next couple of days.”

  
“Fine.” Alex huffed.

  
They wound up both getting outfits for the occasion. Sara, a flowy Navy blue tank that showed off her muscular arms with black skinny jeans that fit just right. Alex got a simple black dress that hugged her curves. Both women picked out the other's outfits.

  
“Is there a special reason for this party? Or is just a 'hey let’s throw a party' kinda deal?” Sara asked finishing up her makeup in the bathroom.

  
Alex grinned at the ridiculous faces Sara made subconsciously while doing her makeup. She leaned against the doorway, waiting her turn, “Just a party. Trish says September is the dreariest month of the year. There are no holidays, summer is over, and it’s gloomy. So she throws a party every year as something to look forward to. She’s an extreme optimist. Everyone always has to be happy. It’s good and bad.”

  
“Sounds like an interesting person.” Sara raised an eyebrow and moved over so Alex could have some room to put her makeup on.

  
“She is. She hosts it on her apartment rooftop. It’s actually really big. There’s a DJ, a bar, and a ton of people. Almost every lesbian and bisexual woman in the city will be there, along with a few guys and straight girls.”

  
“Sounds like it’ll be fun.” Sara bit her lip, a slight wrinkle grew between her brows.

  
“You seem almost... apprehensive. We don’t have to go. I will gladly stay in bed with you-”

  
“No, no. We’re going,” Sara held a hand up, “I was just thinking. What are you going to tell your friends? I mean your ex-assassin fuckbuddy that you met on another earth is fine and everything but I somehow don’t think that will come across the right way.”

  
“Shit I didn’t even think about that.”

  
They stood in silence, staring at the other's reflection. Slowly Alex slid her hand across the cold sink counter to carefully join her bandaged hand with the blonde’s.  
“You’re staying right?”

  
If Sara hadn’t seen Alex’s lips move she didn’t think she would’ve known what Alex whispered. She turned and softly lifted Alex’s chin to look directly into her eyes.

  
“Yes.”

  
Alex nodded slowly, “So then that kind of makes you... my girlfriend. Right?”

  
“I suppose it does,” Sara laughed.

  
“Alright then. We’ll just say that we met at a wedding for mutual friends. Problem solved.” Alex turned to finish the last of her eyeliner and Sara stood in the same spot, glowing as she watched. Alex felt warmth flush through her veins, running from her heart to her fingertips. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the party!
> 
> Song: If I Told You by Darius Rucker


	4. Like I Loved You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party has an unexpected guest.

_Don't tell me we can still be friends_  
_Hanging on the weekend_  
_You're gonna be okay if I start seeing somebody new_  
_You hope that I do_  
_It won't be long_  
_Till I forget to call every time that I'm drinking_  
_And you ain't the love song_  
_I can't keep from singing_  
_I gotta be honest_  
_You really believe that's the truth_  
_You never loved me like I loved you_

 

* * *

 

They stood outside an apartment building staring up. Sara could hear the beat of the music carry down from the roof, the lights from the party gradually disappeared into the night sky. It was a good night for a party, warm but with a refreshing breeze. Sara started towards the building but stopped after a few steps when she realized Alex was still transfixed, looking up at the building. She walked back to stand in front of her but didn't say anything, just waited for the brunette to find her words.

  
"The last time we went to a party..." Alex trailed off still looking up at lights.

  
"This isn't last time."

  
"I know, and yet I'm still shaking. How lame does that sound? I mean, I fight aliens for a living. You and I beat the crap out of Nazis a month ago, but I still can't get my hand to not tremble. Such a joke."

  
Sara grabbed one of Alex's shaking, bruised hands and pulled her close. Alex tucked her head into the blonde’s neck and Sara rested her chin on her hair.

  
"Shhhhhh. Just breathe. We went through some very intense stuff. You have every right to be anxious about a party after everything that happened at the wedding. You're human, Alex. Unfortunately, this is what it feels like.

  
She pulled back and placed a kiss on the brunette's forehead.

  
"It's okay. I'm here. Just steady yourself on me. We can do this."

  
Alex closed her eyes and focused on Sara, the steady pounding of her heartbeat, her smell, her warmth. She felt the rise and fall of her chest and attempted to match the pace.

 

They stayed like that, Alex tucked into Sara, until Alex felt herself relax. She nodded, "Alright, I'm better. Let's head up."

 

* * *

 

The party was way larger than Sara had imagined. There were bodies everywhere, she didn’t think one person could know this many people. Most were on the dance floor grinding on one another. The rest trickled around, a few sat at the bar, while more sat on the opposite side of the roof from the DJ on patio furniture, attempting to hold a conversation over all the noise.

  
They stood still for a while, holding hands and taking it all in. Alex was the first to spot Kara at the bar mingling with a small group of people Sara assumed were her and Alex’s mutual friends.  
Alex pulled Sara over to the bar and ordered two glasses of scotch before even acknowledging her friends and sister. Once she and Sara had both took large swigs, she turned with a smile.

  
“Hey, guys. This is Sara. Sara this is James, Winn, Lena, and obviously Kara.” Alex pointed to each person respectively.

  
Sara shook each person’s hand dutifully, smiling at each one. The guy named Winn’s mouth dropped when Alex said her name.

  
“Sara as in Nazis’ Sara?” Winn gaped at the woman.

  
“Yes, Winn. Now shut your mouth before you catch a fly.” Kara laughed and gave him a shove.

  
“I thought Kara was stretching the truth. Nice job Alex!” He raised his hand in the air for a high five but instead received a light slap on the back of the head by the brunette.

  
The laughter brought on by the playful gesture eased a bit of the awkward new person vibe the group was feeling, and they ordered a round of beer.

  
“Nazis?” Lena raised an eyebrow.

  
“A really long work story for another time,” Alex answered.

  
The group mingled for a while and just enjoyed each other’s company. Every couple of minutes a new face would stop by and talk for a little bit. Alex introduced Sara as her girlfriend and Sara made polite small talk. When people asked what she did for a living she said she was in the same line of work as Alex. When they asked where she was from she would pretend she didn’t hear over the music or Alex would suddenly pop in and change the topic. Alex’s friends were really nice. The only one who didn’t really seem to belong was Lena. However, Sara was able to put two and two together. She saw the way Lena’s eyes seemed to trail everywhere Kara went. The way Lena hung off her every word. And how Kara seemed aware of it.

  
Everything was going really well. Sara stayed within arms reach of Alex, offering her silent support with a hand on the small of her back or the brushing of legs. She tried really hard not to cross the line into overbearing, clingy girlfriend.

  
Then something shifted in her gut and Sara began to look around, searching for the disturbance in her peace. She noticed a new arrival to the party standing by the door looking around. She stood tall with her black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. The way the Latina’s eyes scanned the crowd of people she was obviously looking for someone.

  
Alex noticed Sara's sudden change in stance and glanced around. When she noticed what Sara was looking at she spat out the swing of beer she had just taken, “Oh, fuck.”

  
The whole group turned and looked at Maggie Sawyer who still scanned the crowd, oblivious to what had just transpired.

  
Kara grabbed Trish by the arm as she walked by.

  
“I thought you said Maggie wasn’t coming!”

  
“She’s not.”

  
Kara turned Trish’s head to Maggie’s direction.

  
“Shit.” She took off to stand directly in front of Maggie, obviously offering Alex a chance to escape.

  
Alex was frozen, staring at the back of Trish's head which hid Maggie's face from view. Sara grabbed her hand and pulled her up from her seat.

  
"I'm going to take Alex to the restroom. We'll be back."

  
She pulled Alex the long way around the dance floor and DJ, making a wide arc around Maggie in doing so. Trish kept Maggie occupied long enough for the two women to slip behind her, through the door and down a flight of stairs to a restroom specifically for roof parties.

  
Alex leaned back against a wall, trying to get her panicked breathing under control. The cool subway tile felt good on her back. She shouldn't be this freaked out. She and Maggie were over. They were probably over before they even started. _You broke up with her, Alex. Maggie should be the one who freaks out and leaves. You have Sara now._

  
"I'm sorry. I just need a minute," Alex heaved like she'd just run a marathon.

  
"It's okay, take your time. But we are going back up there."

  
Alex looked at her with big eyes and opened her mouth but Sara held a hand up to silence her. She hated seeing Alex like this, skin ghostly, shoulders slumped. She looked so small, so beaten down. Sara wished she could turn time back to 20 minutes ago, they were laughing at a joke Winn had said and Alex leaned over from where she sat on her barstool to lean her head against Sara's chest where she stood. It was something so simple, but it made her stomach feel like butterflies just thinking about it.

  
"I'm gonna say a few things I've been thinking about and I really believe you need to hear."

  
When Alex didn't respond Sara continued, "I know you feel this overwhelming guilt over breaking up with Maggie which is totally normal. But I think most of your guilt misplaced. Yes, you initiated the break up with Maggie, but if she really wanted to be with you, if she truly loved you she would've fought for you. You deserve someone who will fight to keep you because you're worth fighting for. She didn't. And this whole thing, it doesn't mean you're weak, it means you know what you want and you're willing to fight for it. And you should be with someone who wants to fight for it, too. I've said this before but I think your instincts were dead on with this one. Everyone says that relationships are about sacrifices, but you shouldn't have to sacrifice something you know you want at the core of your being, like kids.

  
Alex felt relief wash over her as Sara's words sunk in. Sara was right, she deserved someone who would fight for her, someone who wanted to fight for kids with her. She had been so focused on the guilt of breaking up with Maggie that she didn't even consider that Maggie was the one who truly ended the relationship when she walked out the door. She deserved better, someone who wouldn't give up on her. Someone it looked like Sara was becoming.

  
"And I know you're thinking about leaving now that Maggie has arrived but last time I checked, Maggie doesn't have a monopoly on your friends. Besides, your girlfriend hasn't even had a chance to get you on the dance floor yet and she's been really looking forward to it."

  
"It shouldn't surprise me that you can dance," Alex smiled. She grabbed one of Sara's hands and pulled her towards her to envelope her in a hug.

  
"Are you okay?" Sara sighed into Alex's hair.

  
"I will be. Thank you. You always seem to know what to do or say."

  
"I just think about what I would want someone to do if I were in your position."

  
Alex turned her head to kiss Sara sweetly on the ear. Sara pulled back to gently connect their lips. They fell into the kiss, eyes closed, Alex's back pressed against the wall. She felt herself start to get lost in the feeling of Sara's lips on hers when the bathroom door was flung open knocking them apart.

  
"That's definitely the universe getting me back for yesterday," Alex giggled as she held on to Sara's arm.

  
"What'd you do?" Sara pulled Alex from the bathroom laughing, leaving a bewildered woman stuttering out an apology behind.

  
"I may have knocked a trainee flat on his back when I threw open the training room door yesterday in a fit of frustration."

  
"Yep, definitely payback. You ready?" Sara paused with her hand on the door to the roof.

  
Alex tightened her grip on Sara's hand, "With you, I think I'd be ready for anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I'm gonna have time to post tomorrow, but we'll see. 
> 
> Song: Like I Loved You by Brett Young
> 
> Trying to decide what song Sara and Alex should slow dance to for the first time. I'm stuck between Yours by Russell Dickerson and Love in a Bar by Ryan Hurd. 
> 
>  
> 
> The worst me is just a long gone memory  
> You put a new heartbeat inside of me  
> You make me better than I was before  
> Thank God I'm yours  
> -or-  
> We found love in a bar in the back of a patio corner  
> Away from the lights it was us and Corona  
> And hearts on fire like the cigarettes you smoke  
> When you drink now we can't turn back 'cause the words came out  
> And the truth can't lie  
> And we've been saying it with our eyes the whole time  
> That you have my whole heart  
> Yeah, we found love in a bar


	5. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women dance and Alex talks to Maggie

“My awkwardness definitely transfers to dancing,” Alex warned as Sara pulled her through the maze of people on the dance floor until she found a spot without too many bodies.

  
The song switched to a slow dance and Sara turned with a smile on her face.

  
“I love this song,” She lifted the hand that Alex was squeezing up to her neck so the brunette would wrap her arms around it and then placed her hands on Alex’s hips, “Dancing is just like fighting, keep your balance and follow my lead. Feel it in your core.”

  
“Did they teach you to dance in assassin school?” Alex half-joked.

  
“My dad actually taught me. He loves to dance- really dance. He taught me to waltz when I was ten. Laurel and I used to practice with him before every wedding we went to, even as I got older. Most kids would’ve probably hated something like that but I didn't mind it. I loved the look on his face when he danced; utterly peaceful. And when he danced with my mom... that's when I really saw how much he loved her.

  
“I remember when I was little, we were dancing and he told me to marry someone who wants to dance with you. Someone who wants to hold you close and sway to the words of their heart. That’s how you know they really love you. I never forgot that.”

  
Alex believed she knew what he meant in that moment as Sara pulled her impossibly closer. She loved the feeling of Sara's body pressed against hers and the words of the song just seemed to know exactly how she felt. The world around them faded away as they swayed to the music.

  
_I came to life when I first kissed you_  
_The best me has his arms around you_  
_You make me better than I was before_  
_Thank God I'm yours_

  
She saw the calm on Sara's face that the blonde had mentioned seeing in her father. Eyes slightly crinkled in adoration, a relaxed smile on her face. The lines on her face from years of fighting and anger disappeared, leaving only love as she looked at the brunette. Alex decided that while she didn't really like dancing, she did love dancing with Sara.

  
Sara leaned in close to sing the song softly in Alex's ear, "The worst me is just a long gone memory, you put a new heartbeat inside of me, you make me better than I was before, thank God I'm yours..."

  
The feeling of Sara's breath on her cheek sent shivers down her spine. She turned her head to barely brush her lips against Sara's, "I didn't peg you for a country person." she murmured into Sara's mouth.

  
Alex didn't get a response and she didn't care because Sara's mouth was busy on hers, steady and strong. Alex's senses were suddenly full of Sara. She could taste the beer off her tongue, her unique smell surrounded her, every inch of her skin was hyper-aware of where it was melted against Sara.

  
She sank into the kiss, letting it consume her until Sara pulled away and she was reminded of the very public setting surrounding them.

  
Sara rested her forehead against Alex's, "To be continued," she pecked Alex on the lips once more before completely withdrawing.

  
_Thank God I'm yours_

 

* * *

  
Alex took a step back to clear her head of Sara and gain back awareness of her surroundings. The music switched back to a faster pop song, Sara smiled sweetly at Alex before taking one of her hands and spinning her under it twice.

  
They danced for a few more songs until they were both sweaty and out of breath. Sara made dancing easy, Alex just followed her lead, let her hips go where Sara's hands pushed and pulled. She actually found herself a little sad when Sara pulled her from the dance floor and back towards the bar.

  
Alex rejoined her friends while Sara ordered them a couple more beers.

  
"You doing alright?" Kara asked from where she sat next to Lena. Alex noticed how much closer their stools were to each other now, close enough for Lena to have an arm draped across the back of Kara's stool.

  
"Yeah we're great," Alex grinned as Sara walked over to hand her a beer.

  
"Where did the guys go?" Sara took a long swig of her beer.

  
"Just left for the night. They were gonna say goodbye but you guys were a bit busy."

  
"Kara and I are probably gonna head out too, it's getting late." Lena stood to gather her purse.

  
Alex raised her eyebrows suggestively at Kara who stuck her tongue out in return as she also stood.

  
"We've got some unfinished business to attend to so we're right behind you, just gotta chug our beers," Sara smiled seductively at Alex.

  
Kara scrunched her face, "Bad, bad images in my head. I definitely won't be stopping by tomorrow."

  
Alex rolled her eyes at both women and hugged her sister. Kara surprised both Alex and Sara when she hugged the blonde goodbye before following Lena off the rooftop.

  
"I didn't know Kara had a thing for girls," Sara mused.

  
Alex chugged the rest of her beer, "Me either."

  
Sara made an 'O' with her lips.

  
"I probably should've seen it coming though. It makes sense. I knew Lena liked Kara but didn't think it was reciprocated until tonight."

  
"It'll be okay. Kara's an adult. She wasn't that drunk and Lena doesn't seem the type to take advantage."

  
Alex nodded, "Plus she's Supergirl. She can beat the crap out of Lena."

  
"Exactly," Sara pulled Alex close and kissed her neck, "Now, I really want to take you home. Let's get going."

  
Alex grabbed Sara's hand to swing it between them as they walked towards the exit. They had almost made it to the door when they had to stop abruptly when their path was suddenly blocked.

  
"Hi," Maggie looked directly at Alex, ignoring Sara.

  
Sara for sure thought Alex was going to freeze up but was pleasantly surprised when Alex looked Maggie straight in the eyes.

  
"Oh, hi. Maggie, this is my girlfriend, Sara." Alex swung their connected hands forward for Maggie to see.

  
Maggie finally looked to examine Sara. She knew the Latina intended it to be intimidating but she hadn't found much intimidating since she was young. She stood tall and looked at Maggie evenly. She gave a small nod of acknowledgment and Maggie did the same.

  
"Can we talk for a moment...alone?" Maggie looked back at Alex.

  
Sara opened her mouth to say no but was beaten by Alex's yes. She looked at the brunette, questions written all over her face. Alex gave her hand a squeeze to let her know she was okay.

  
"I'll be right by the door when you're done," Sara gestured towards the door a few feet away before kissing Alex on the side of the head and looking at Maggie threatening her to do something stupid. She was satisfied with the look of annoyance that briefly crossed Maggie's face at the kiss.

  
"What's up? We were just on our way out," Alex tried really hard to keep her voice nonchalant.

  
"You moved on already," she said it matter-of-factly but Alex saw the hurt in her eyes.

  
"Well, yeah. That's kind of the point of breaking up. So that we see other people."

  
"I know... but I've been doing some thinking... and I think we could-"

  
Alex held her hand up, "Stop. Don't finish that sentence because we can't. We want different things in life and kids just aren't something I'm going to sacrifice. You left, we're over. I'm finally starting to feel like myself again. Where was this when you walked out of my life? What about the weeks in-between then and now? I deserve someone who's going to fight for me, not walk out.

  
"I also think it's extremely rude that now that you see me with another girl you want to get back together. And, I can't believe you have the audacity to do it when she's standing a few feet away." Alex's voice raised to almost shouting, she was really getting pissed now.

  
"You don't even know her, you think she's going to fight for you?!?" Maggie scoffed.

  
"She already has," Alex took a steadying breath as she looked over at a concerned Sara, then back at Maggie, "But this isn't about her, it's about you and me. I'm not going to argue with you. It's not worth it. What you and I had was good, you brought so much of myself out of where it was hiding within me and I'm so thankful for that. But that part of my life is over. I need someone who wants to get married and raise kids with me and rock our grandbabies to sleep at night when we're old and gray. And that's not you, I'm not about to force you into a life you don't want. I just ask that you do the same. It's time we moved on."

  
"Okay," Maggie's shoulders visibly sunk in defeat, she'd had this whole speech planned out about how she'd made a mistake and just needed some space. She really thought it was going to work until she arrived at the party and saw Alex with the mysterious blonde woman. She was right, it wasn't worth arguing about, not here, not now in this crowded place. People had started to stare when they had raised their voices at each other. Alex had moved on and it was time to let her go. She seemed to really like the Sara girl. Maggie had enviously watched them dance from the other side of the roof the entire night.

  
"I guess this is goodbye then," Alex pressed her lips into a thin line before walking past Maggie to her waiting girlfriend.

  
Sara held her hand out for Alex to take and asked her if she was okay.

  
"Actually, yeah. I got some much-needed closure," she leaned up and gave Sara a light peck on the lips.

  
Maggie watched as Alex and Sara walked out the door and into their new life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Yours by Russell Dickerson
> 
> I know the one part of the song says 'his' but it's not my song so I decided to leave it the way it was written.


	6. How Would You Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little post-party interaction

 

_You are the one girl_  
_And you know that it's true_  
_I'm feeling younger_  
_Every time that I'm alone with you_

 _We were sitting in a parked car_  
_Stealing kisses in the front yard_  
_We got questions we should not ask but_

 _How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?_  
_It's just something that I want to do_  
_I'll be taking my time, spending my life_  
_Falling deeper in love with you_  
_So tell me that you love me too_

* * *

"Now, where were we?" Sara pressed Alex against the front door of her apartment after the brunette had let them in. She leaned in but paused just out of reach of Alex's mouth. She stared into her dilated eyes as she let their breaths intermix. Each moment was agony as Alex waited for Sara to close the distance. She decided to take matters into her own hands and rolled her hips up into Sara. The blonde let out a low moan and finally closed the distance, capturing Alex's lips with her own.

  
Sara felt her body curve into Alex's as her lips parted, welcoming Alex into her mouth. She slid her right leg in between both of Alex's. Everything was so perfect in this moment, the feel of Alex's body against hers, she couldn't help wanting more- she wanted all of her.

  
Alex seemed to read her mind because at that moment the brunette slid her hands under Sara's top to lightly dig her fingernails into her hips before playing with the hem of her shirt. She pulled back slightly to look Sara in the eyes, asking. Sara nodded and Alex pulled her blue top up and over her head and threw it somewhere in the vicinity of the kitchen.

  
Alex took her time running her hands down Sara's newly exposed body. She started at the shoulders, lightly running the pads of her fingers over a strong chest to cup both of her breasts through her strapless bra. Sara closed her eyes and sighed as Alex traced her way just below her bra strap to the back to release her.

  
The brunette tossed the bra aside, not caring where it landed. Sara held her breath as she felt Alex start to trace the scars on her back. Alex felt Sara's muscles tense under her touch. She paused and reached up to brush a thumb over Sara's cheek when Sara let out the breath she was holding Alex leaned forward and brushed her lips against hers. With one hand still cupping Sara's cheek, Alex slid her hand from the blonde's scars back to her front where she raked her nails over her defined abs. Sara moaned at the sensation and roughly joined their lips back together.

  
Sara dropped her hands from the wall where they had been trapping Alex to run them down her sides to the place where her dress gave way to smooth skin. She teased at the skin just underneath the hem before hiking the skirt up and firmly grabbing the back of Alex's thighs to lift her. Alex gave a surprised giggle but wrapped her legs around Sara's hips as the blonde carried her off to the bedroom.

* * *

  
A few hours later Alex found herself in a very similar situation to the one she had woken up to this morning except for a few things. This time Sara was the one laying on top of Alex, her head on the woman's sternum listening to her heartbeat, her hips settled comfortably between Alex's legs. And then there was the small difference of them being naked.

  
Sara had managed to pull one of the bed sheets up to just above her waist. They laid there comfortably, still a little slick with sweat, and Sara dozing off, the fingers of her right hand lazily intertwined with Alex's left. The sun would be rising in a few short hours but the thought didn't phase Alex, she was still wide awake. A soft yellow glow lit up the room from the bedstand, outlining the hills and grooves of Sara's back.

  
Alex found herself captivated by the scars as she lightly traced them again with her right hand. She could tell most of them were several years old by the color and how high they puckered above her normal skin, probably from her days as an assassin. There were a few newer ones that weaved and intersected with the old ones. She wasn't sure why she was so interested in them, she had seen plenty of scarring before and had her fair share, but nowhere near as many as Sara.

  
"I don't like them." Alex jumped slightly, she hadn't noticed Sara wake up.

  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Alex moved her hand from Sara's back to tangle it in blonde hair, "They're a part of you, they tell a story."

  
"Yes, but a story of a time when I couldn't control my own fate. Some say they are reminders to not repeat past mistakes but I have the memories burned in my mind. They do the trick, I don't need scars to go with them. 

  
"I’m not ashamed of them, exactly. I don’t care if people see them. Really, it’s the questions that come after people see them. The judgment. I can’t stand that.”

"I like them," Alex affirmed, "They say you've lived. Those lessons got you to me today. You should take pride in them. They’re almost as badass as you. And screw those people. You’re beautiful.”

  
“Hmmm,” Sara lifted her head to rest her chin on Alex’s sternum, “You actually have one I really want to hear about.

  
Alex knew exactly where this was going before Sara even began. Using her free hand she slid down Alex’s right hip and the outside of her thigh before tracing the six-inch scar that ran at an angle on the back of her leg.

  
“It’s too long to be a gunshot wound, the edges are messy which rules out sword or knife, so I actually have no idea what could have caused it.”

  
“It’s definitely not a trophy from a big fight,” Alex smiled at the memory, “I was a rather stubborn child and when I didn’t get my way I would climb a tree. Well, when I was eight I got really mad at my mom because she wouldn’t let me have a sleepover on a school night so I went and I climbed and climbed way up into a tree. Way higher than I should’ve. On my way up a branch gave way and I fell. I actually didn’t land too hard ‘cause I hit almost every branch on my way down. One of the branches must not have liked it cuz it ripped right into me. It was the size of my entire thigh when I was that age, I thought it was the end of my life. It hurt to sit down, I couldn’t play at recess, and I had to wear this ugly bandage that wrapped around my thigh until the stitches healed. Let’s just say I never climbed another tree again.”

  
“See, that’s the kind of cool story you want to hear about a scar. Not about the time I got stabbed in the back by a ninja in Tokyo both literally and figuratively.”

  
“Agree to disagree.”

  
“Deal.”

 

* * *

  
Sleep found both of them shortly after, but not for long. Alex woke with a start, it took a moment for the sleep to drain from her senses before she realized why. Sara had shouted in her sleep. Alex leaned over and turned the light on her nightstand back on. Sara had moved off of Alex before they fell back asleep when she noticed the brunette had started to get cold so exposed. She went to her side and pulled the covers over the both of them as Alex snuggled her backside against Sara's front. Sara had thrown her arm around Alex's waist protectively as they both welcomed sleep.

  
Alex turned when Sara yelled out again in her sleep. The blonde's face was scrunched up in agony, her jaw clenched, and her face was slick in a new sweat. What worried Alex the most though, were the tears streaming down Sara's face.

  
"No... no... no... NO," Sara screeched.

  
"Sara, it's just a dream. You need to wake up," Alex said in hushed tones.

  
"Dad...no... take me... take me... Laurel... Mom...NOOOO!!!!" Sara shot straight up in bed, one hand reaching blindly underneath her pillow, her head swiveling side-to-side as the dream dissolved in front of her, leaving just the bedroom and a wide-eyed Alex watching her carefully. The sight of Alex caused her to stop her frenzy.

  
Alex sat up and reached out to brush the hair out of Sara's face, it swayed in and out of her mouth with every shallow, ragged breath Sara took. Upon the contact, Sara broke. The tears that had momentarily paused continued and she let out a sob.

  
"Shhhh, my love, it's okay I've got you," Alex hushed as she pulled the blonde close, "it was just a dream."

  
"I...I.. tried to- tried to save... them," Sara choked between sobs, "but... I.. I couldn't."

  
"I know, it's okay. I'm here," she pulled Sara back down onto the bed where the blonde proceeded to curl into her chest crying, "I've got you, shhhhhhhhh."

  
It was Alex's turn to hold on tight for the rest of the night, even in her half-sleep state her grip around the sleeping woman beside her didn't relent until both were ready to get up for the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I caught an awful cold and had zero energy to do anything all week. Sorry about the delay on this chapter, but life happens. Hope you still enjoy it. 
> 
> Alex's scar on her leg isn't canon, same with Sara's Tokyo story.
> 
> Song: How Would You Feel (Paean) by Ed Sheeran


	7. Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking helps.

 

_I feel the sun on my face coming through trying to wake us up_  
_With your arms around_ me _I ain't thinking about what it is, or what it was_  
_I just feel the peace all around like there's barely a sound, out on the street_  
_Like a church choir, hallelujah, raining down on me_

_'Cause when I get lonely_  
_You don't have to get_ on _my mind_  
_'Cause you're already on it_  
_And you touch me just in time_  
_Making it all feel alright_  
_Slowing it all down just right_  
_When I'm lost on a Saturday night_  
Baby _you save me just like_  
_Sunday morning_  
_Sunday morning_

 

* * *

 

“We should talk about last night." Alex placed a kiss on Sara's shoulder as warm water cascaded down their bodies.

  
Sara sighed. She had managed to avoid talking about her nightmare most of the morning, mainly by distracting Alex- which wasn't very difficult. Alex had tried to bring it up earlier but Sara had kissed her silly, getting her off the hook for a while as they laid in bed talking. Then, right before she thought Alex was going to try again, she pulled her into the shower which definitely did the job. But now she was cornered, still slightly breathless from their recent activities.

  
“I suppose,” she mumbled, reaching over to turn the shower off.

  
They exited the shower and Alex handed Sara a clean towel.

  
“You didn’t tell me you’re nightmares were that bad.” Alex pursed her lips before pressing them into a thin line of concern. Sara realized how cute the gesture was.

  
Sara shrugged, “I’ve always had them. Even when I was little, I used to have night terrors. They’ve just increased in timing and intensity since earth-x.”

  
“You called out to your family.”

  
"Yeah, they're usually about them. Lately, it's been them being executed on earth-x. The part with Laurel is always the worst. I fill with such relief seeing her alive again, only to watch her die... and I'm... useless. It rips me apart every time," Her shoulders sagged in defeat with her head tilted back looking anywhere but at Alex, "and then I wake up from the nightmare and I don't get the relief of knowing Laurel is okay because she's not. She's not anything... not anymore."

  
"I can't even imagine." Alex's heart broke as she stared at the broken woman before her.

  
"Last night wasn't too bad though. Usually, I can't fall asleep after... but I did and that's thanks to you." She finally looked at Alex a sad smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

  
Alex did the only thing she could think of and pulled Sara close, enveloping her in a hug. They stood like that for a while, wet hair tangling.

  
“Do you sleep with a knife under your pillow?” Alex recalled Sara reaching under her pillow during the nightmare.

  
“Uh,” Sara let out a strangled laugh, “I used to. Until Jax came to check on me after a nightmare and I almost killed him. After that, I stopped. Started hiding them better so it’d take longer to grab one while asleep.”

  
“Well, I’m glad you didn’t have one last night.” She leaned in to kiss the blonde. It started slow and sweet, comforting. Alex felt herself sink into the taste of Sara.

  
Kissing Alex was quickly becoming Sara’s favorite past time. She could never seem to get enough of the brunette. A lifetime kissing Alex wouldn’t be enough. Sara brushed the thought off for another time when she wasn’t so entranced by Alex’s tongue.

  
Sara suddenly became very aware of the fact that the only thing separating their bodies at the moment was two towels. She lifted her arms up from where they had been holding up her towel to place her hands on either side of Alex’s face, making it only one towel in the process. Alex ran her nails down Sara’s back to dig them into her very muscular ass.

  
Sara let out a low groan and pulled her mouth away from Alex’s. Alex was momentarily disappointed until Sara started planting sloppy, open-mouthed kisses along her neck. She paused above her pulse point to nip and sooth the sensitive skin there causing Alex to moan. She worked her way back up slowly kissing along the brunettes jawline before making her way back to her mouth.

  
“Bed. Now,” Alex whispered into Sara's mouth between kisses and Sara began to take tentative steps backward pulling Alex with her. As they stumbled, Sara felt Alex drop her towel and she rolled her hips against Sara's. Something about the motion just seemed to drive Sara insane and Alex knew it.

  
When the back of Sara's knees connected with the mattress she collapsed on it pulling Alex on top of her, Alex used the momentary break of their lips to slid down and kiss Sara's collarbone. Sara closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Alex's lips on her body when Alex sat up suddenly.

  
"Dammit!" she hissed, grabbing her buzzing phone that was laying on the floor with her discarded purse from the night before, "The world better be ending Winn!"

  
Sara heard mumbles on the other end of the line, she recognized the voice as one of the guys from last night.

  
"No one else can lead the team? It's Sunday morning..." Alex trailed off as more muffled sounds came from the phone.

  
Alex had warned Sara that she was on-call at the DEO during the weekends, so she wasn't too surprised that Alex would have to go in. She was actually looking forward to seeing where Alex worked, the timing could've been better though.

  
"Fine, Winn. We'll be there in 20 mins," Alex sighed and ran a hand through her still damp hair, "Yes, we. Yeah. Shut up, Winn. I'll see you in 20."

  
She dropped her phone on the bed and groaned at the ceiling before looking down at Sara, "Sorry."

  
"Don't apologize. I get it, it's work." Sara grabbed one of Alex's hands to intertwine their fingers.

  
"We have a lead on an alien slave trade, they need me to lead a rescue team. We're going in heavy."

  
"We better get going then." Sara sat up to start getting dressed only to be stopped by Alex who gave her a brief, gentle kiss.

  
"Bring clothes to spar in," Alex added as she started to scrounge around for everyday clothes, she would change into her uniform once she got to the DEO.

  
"What? So you can get your ass handed to you?" Sara joked.

  
"Oh, you're on Lance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one for right now.
> 
> Song: Sunday Morning by Parmalee


End file.
